


Trust the Fire

by PumpkinPieTimb



Series: SCP au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, SCP AU, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: If fire was the main reason you got taken by the government and put in a fucked up facility to be disposed of, then turned into a guard for convenience, one would think Sapnap would hate fire with a passion.But he doesn't.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, just implied tho - Relationship
Series: SCP au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Trust the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something not Sam-centric? Whatttttt?? 
> 
> This is a fic I wrote for [ @157-bees' SCP au on Tumblr ](https://157-bees.tumblr.com/)! Please go check them out, the blog is really really fun!! I think it would be difficult to understand this fic without context, but... I hope you enjoy it anyway!

If fire was the main reason you got taken by the government and put in a fucked up facility to be disposed of, then turned into a guard for convenience, one would think Sapnap would hate fire with a passion. But he doesn't.

Being put in this site changed a lot of things in his life. He likes to think most of it is good. Like finding friends, actual friends that genuinely cares for him. Finding a family, his real family never really cared for him. Having a job, which he had trouble getting before. Hell, he's _this_ close to asking Quackity _and_ Karl to get married.

Yeah, most of it is good. But there are some negatives to it as well. Like being forced to hurt his friends whenever they need to be detained. Being restricted to go out into the 'outside world' whenever he wants. Watching his friends suffer during tests. He doesn't like thinking about those though. So he chooses not to.

Sapnap watched as the fire from his lighter danced gracefully, swaying and moving like it was alive, it was beautiful. He smiled bitterly, remembering the screaming and the sirens and the cackling of fire as a building collapsed into itself. It wasn't a good memory, but it was a good reminder.

It was a good reminder that he shouldn't get too attached to the people here. He'll just ruin everything, like he did back then. He'll just burn everything to the ground. Nothing, _no_ _one_ , he ever cared about stayed for long. Everything was temporary.

That’s why he likes fire. Its graceful dance is always mesmerizing, but it never lasts forever. With fire, he'll never get false hopes of having it forever, because fire always dies out.

Sapnap doesn't have to worry if the fire will abandon him, he can just re-light a new one. He doesn't have to worry if the fire will die while he watched helplessly, fire always dies anyway. He doesn't have to worry about what the fire thinks about him, it's not alive. He doesn't have to worry about hurting the fire, in fact, _he_ should be worried about the fire hurting _him_.

He’s fine with being hurt by the fire. Physical wounds heal for the most part, emotional wounds however… they take a lot out of someone. Sometimes, they don’t even recover.

“Sapnap?”

He turned to look at Karl who just came back to their post after a break. “Yeah?”

Karl furrowed his eyebrows. “You okay?”

Sapnap turned back to his fire. The only constant in his life, his anchor, his reminder.

Everything is temporary.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the shortest fic I have ever written... pog


End file.
